The-present invention relates to a corrugated paper retainer and adjustable spacer for adhesively applied glass panels and a novel method for applying glass panels employing the same. More particularly, it relates to such a corrugated paper retainer or setting stop which is especially intended for automotive glass windows.
A variety of devices are now being used to retain and/or space adhesively applied glass panels to body panel openings of motor vehicles. One example of the conventional-devices now being used is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings. Therein illustrated is an automotive inverted L-shaped body panel 10 which defines the front windshield opening of an automobile. One or more reversely disposed, L-shaped brackets or retainers 12 are affixed to the body panel via a screw 14 and are used to support the edge of the glass windshield. One or more rubber spacers 16 are used to space the laminated glass windshield 18 at the desired distance away from body panel 10 to provide a flush mounting of the glass windshield relative to the window opening defined by the body panel. Adhesive 17, typically a curable polyurethane adhesive, is applied between the glass panel 18 and the body panel 10 which, upon curing, permanently bonds the glass windshield 18 to the body panel 10.
According to the prior art techniques, the rubber spacers must be sized to provide the desired applicable spaced distance for the addition of uncured adhesive between the glass panel and the body panel. These spacers are made of plastic or rubber and a multiplicity of them are placed in position around the peripheral edge side of the window opening defining flange of the body panel. These spacers are generally applied by hand on a manufacturers assembly line.
As can be appreciated, the application of the various retainer brackets 12 to the body panel and the positioning of the spacers 16 is both time consuming, inefficient, labor intensive and costly. Moreover, because there is relatively little give in the rubber spacers and the retainers, and since they are manually applied together with the auto glass panel, there is a significant risk that if the spacers are not positioned properly or too much pressure is applied to the glass, that the glass will develop a stress fracture 19.
In particular, the urethane adhesive typically pulls the glass inward via contraction of the adhesive during curing causing opposing frictional contact and pressure of the edge of the glass windshield with the setting stop resulting in a crack in the laminated glass. Moreover, torsional vibration and/or shock loads are transmitted directly by the non-resilient setting stops to the glass which can also result in fracture of the glass.